The Solino Guerrilla War
The Solino Guerrilla war (2018-) is an ongoing conflict in New and Improved Solís. Backstory After the defeat of the Black Hand and Rico taking power in Solís, the Black Hand went underground. They lost all of their territory after a failed invasion attempt by overseas forces during the Battle of Acantilados. After this, the remaining soldiers and officers took over a few small remote outposts and started using them as bases to commit horrifying terror never seen before during the 21st century. They did not care for human life. All they cared about was revenge, since they had lost everything. The beginning In early 2019, the Black Hand guerrillas tried to assassinate Rico in multiple ways. These included, but were not limited to: *Car bombs. *Sniper assassinations. *Plane hijackings. *Approximate 20 man assaults. They also attacked Army of Chaos convoys going through remote roads, using classic Viet Cong tactics, due to one of the surviving generals, General Roger Robinson being a Vietnam veteran. These attacks caused a lot of chaos, turning Solís into the most unstable country on earth. People were dragged from their homes and taken to the woods and killed. The guerrillas at this point changed their name to the Solino Liberation army due to the Black Hand disbanding. The reason why the guerrillas were so effective was due to absence of law-enforcement and military personnel. Notable Attacks and Battles Note: Be warned that the rest of the story contains content some may find disturbing. *The remaining Black Hand air forces bombed Nueva Voz and Quya to the ground, before being shot down by the now legendary Serpente Squadron of Illapa. After the bombing, the guerrillas raided the bombed cities, looted the houses, rounded up survivors, and took them to the jungle in civilian vehicles. Once they got to the jungle, the guerrillas cut the civilians' heads off and put them on stakes right next to Villanueva. The bodies were burned in the now infamous burning of Wachikuni. *The Revenge on El Abismo. The guerrillas stormed the bridge slum of El Abismo, where the civil war started and burnt it to the ground as revenge to the Army of Chaos. The bridge collapsed into the river below killing thousands. Reportedly, body parts and blood were found in the Wanay river a day after the attack. The town was turned into a small base for the guerrillas. *The battle of the gas station. A massive encounter of the newly founded Solino Army and the Solino Liberation Army near the I-80 highway. The guerrillas ambushed an army convoy near Soñoliento on a gas station. Multiple civilians were slaughtered in the crossfire. The battle also featured the last of the Black Hand helicopter force. This was however a win for the new army, despite heavy casualties. *The slaughter of Villarazo. The village of Villarazo was attacked by guerrillas and burnt after the villagers refused to house the guerrillas in their houses. The villagers were rounded up and taken to the jungle bases, where they were turned into slaves. The raids by the Solino Army After all the shocking horror that the Solino population had witnessed, the army sent search patrols to look for guerrilla outposts. NATO sent help after a group of US tourists were kidnapped and killed by the guerrillas near an ancient tomb. The patrols found the first of many outposts in the ruins of El Abismo and raided it. The colonel of the El Abismo base, Mario "El Homocido" López ordered that the guerrillas fight till death. The army lost nearly 100 men including almost 20 NATO personnel. The raid was success, freeing 300 prisoners. Many bodies were found in the buildings including some celebrities, like Santiago from Solís Hoy. After the raid, the Solino Liberation Army increased their firepower, by buying weapons from North Korea and China. This included helicopters and jets, but most of these were outdated. After the raid on El Abismo, the army raided 5 outposts within a week. Elaborate tactics After receiving weapons, the guerrillas set up more elaborate tactics. The first one of these was the "suicide tank attack", where a guerrilla would roll a tank into a town, killing as many people as possible, before detonating a bomb equivalent to a V1 bomb from WWII. Another one of these was "the civilian escort". This tactic involves the use of civilian vehicles with hostages inside attached to guerrilla vehicles, so the army would not use explosives on them. They also used the civilians as sandbags on their tanks. Another tactic was a blitzkrieg tactic with helicopters and tanks, used on towns. The helicopters would raze the town with missiles and miniguns, after which tanks rolled up to the town. The army also began to use different tactics, including make-shift anti-tank weaponry made from fuel barrels and newly developed small rocket boosters provided by Garland King studios. The battles get more brutal *The railway paralysis. The Solino Liberation Army took over the town of Templo del Cielo over and threw the resistors off the mountain next to the town. After that, they built a suicide train that laid mines all over the mountain railroad. The mines were detonated at rush hour on the 9th of June, 2019, causing massive damage to the Solino railroads. The schemers were caught, executed and their bodies were burned. *The rape of El Faro. The town of El Faro is arguably the most brutal and disturbing of the war so far. It all happened over an excruciating week in September 2019. This battle is similar to the rape of Nanjing during WW2 by the Japanese on the Chinese. The guerrillas launched a small private plane from Aeropuerto General Benítez and flew it into the lighthouse of the town, destroying it. The pilot and multiple guerrillas bailed out and started to do unspeakable things to the civilian population of the town. Children were taken away to small indoctrination camps deep in the forest and women were raped. The men were tortured and killed. After all the pain, the town was bombed by planes to the ground. *The assassination of Luís Sargento. The now leader of the National Army of Solís was killed on the 26th of October in Quya after a car bomb injured him severely and the guerrillas finished him off. 3 other people died. 'Disturbing content ends here' Will the war end? Not until the rest of the Solino Liberation army is dead. They simply do not want peace, they want vengeance for the dissolution of the Black Hand and the loss of their jobs. They are not going to run out manpower any time soon, thanks to their many indoctrination camps deep in the jungle. They remain a threat to all towns in Solís, including the heavily guarded ones. A NATO presence remains in Solís until the threat of guerrillas are defeated. Category:Content Category:Historical events Category:New and Improved Solis